HIRO
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: The soft spoken cat Faunus Haruki. The 'Oni of Vale' Iwao. The samurai dragon Faunus Reo. And the gunslinger Oliver. These four make up Team HIRO, a first year team with plenty of adventures ahead of them. How will the foursome fare? Will they rise to glory… Or fall to darkness and ambiguity? Oc Team!, Multiple pairings!, Darker themes!, Lemons!
1. Prologue 1

_**A/N: What's up y'all?! I'M BACK!**_

 _ **Now, for those of you expecting a update for my other stories, I hate to be the bearer of bad news this is not what you're looking for due to some unforeseen circumstances in my personal life.**_

 _ **Good news is, this one I plan to see through to the end (while updating my other stories every so often. To mix things up).**_

 _ **Big thanks to a good friend of mine Alder Lilac, for giving me help as well as inspiration for this story and its characters! Without him, I'd still be struggling to put this out to you guys!**_

 _ **So thanks man!**_

 _ **Now, onto my customary warnings.**_

 _ **1\. This story will have some darker themes (Depression, alcoholism, etc.). So, if you don't want to read that you know where the back button is.**_

 _ **2\. This story will be gory. So, if you can't handle blood and guts refer to warning 1.**_

 _ **3\. This story will have lemons. So, if you're under eighteen or don't want to read anything like that...**_

 _ **Do I need to repeat myself at this point?**_

 _ **4\. This story will have Oc pairings. They will be revealed throughout the story, but if you have ideas leave them in the review section or PM me and I'll see if I can make it work.**_

 _ **And, last but not least a HUGE thanks to all you guys for reading, following and favoriting this story as well as my others. Y'all are a big driving force for my writing, so thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **It means a lot.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, let's jump into the first trailer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer (Sorry guys :P): I do not own RWBY or any other franchises that may appear in the story, as well as any songs mentioned. They belong to Roosterteeth, Monty Oum (Rest in peace) and their creators. I only own the Ocs and the story.**_

Prologue 1: H Trailer (The Hidden Light)

*?'s Pov*

I sighed as I put down my brush after thoroughly cleaning it, a small smile on my face. I always enjoyed practicing my calligraphy. It was rather soothing, allowing me to lose myself in the flowing repetitive brushstrokes.

I chuckled lightly thinking. 'Definitely not what you'd call an interesting hobby.'

"But it's for me." I said as I rose from my seated position and turned to walk to my closet. Normally, after I practiced my calligraphy I would go out into the nearby woods and train in my swordsmanship. Like a brush, the strokes of a sword brought about permanent results.

You can't erase ink, just as you cannot bring back the dead.

After dressing myself in my usual outfit, of a black military style jacket over a white and black geometric skull graphic tee shirt, as well as my black skinny jeans with silver chains on the right hip and my black and white hightops. I left my beanie behind and pulled out my black leather fingerless gloves, which were decorated with silver studs around a silver grinning skull and crossbones.

With that, I brought out my sword and happened to catch sight of myself in the mirror. Same lean build from hours of training, same pale olive complexion, same short, straight and spiky black hair with bangs over my left eye, same amber eyes…

And same little cat ears at the top of my head.

My face fell with a small frown as I lightly gripped one of the ears. They were the reason for my beanie, to hide the traits of a cat Faunus. I couldn't count how many times I'd heard the words 'freak' or 'animal', or been beaten just for being different. For being who I am.

I shook myself of these negative thoughts. It was because of my abuse that I strived to become a Hunter, to show that all Faunus weren't like the White Fang. I wanted to show everyone that Faunus were just as human as they were, just with certain… Defining features.

With the ever present determination at the forefront of my mind, I turned away from my mirror and started toward the forest.

*Ten minutes later*

As I walked through the forest, my ears twitched and swiveled to pick up any noises divulging any Grimm nearby. My right hand gripped my shirasaya sword, while my left was repeatedly clenching and unclenching out of habit.

I happened to look down at my sword. It wasn't anything special, just a plain wooden shirasaya sword. Crafted from oak and finely polished, the sheath and hilt gleamed in the low light of the early morning. I flicked it open just the slightest bit, to see shimmering high quality dust enhanced steel glittering.

All in all, it was the simplicity of the weapon that made it as beautiful as it was.

*Crack*

I froze. Off to my right, a branch cracked as something shifted. Cautiously, I turned my head slightly to look off in that direction.

A small Beowulf, hardly grown, was feasting on a deer with two other fully grown Beowolves eating their share. I quietly sighed in relief, mentally chuckling at the fact I'd worked myself up over an easy battle.

I turned to face them fully, my face blank of all emotion mirroring my soul. I stepped on a branch that was in front of me getting a sharp *Crack*.

The Beowolves froze, then turned towards me. I had already unsheathed my sword with my sheath placed on my back, both my hands on the hilt while my left foot slid slightly back. I rose the sword up to just below my jaw, never taking my eyes off my opponents as I slid into my stance.

The two fully grown Beowolves moved in front of the youngling, growling at me in warning. I glared, not budging in the slightest.

'A Grimm is a Grimm. This just means it will be easier.'

A rather cold train of thought, but I digress.

*Play Varien- Gunmetal Black*

I stared down the adults, as they crouched ready to pounce.

At once, they seemed to vanish from sight.

"Kutabare (Drop dead)."

I swung in a full circle, pivoting on my right foot as I slashed off the paws aimed for my throat. The two werewolf knockoffs slid across the ground, letting out pained yelps. I spun my sword again, holding it at a low ready by my right side.

The yelps of the injured brought more to the engagement. I shrugged mentally, not perturbed by the turn of events.

The pack charged me all at once, aiming to end the fight in a single massive attack.

I begged to differ.

*End Song, Play Varien- The Scarlet Dawn*

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath…

And went to work.

'Step, upward slash, block, pivot and downward slash, spin sword and stab behind…'

A dance of death was how you describe the fight as it occurred. I merely went through the motions, slashing, blocking and parrying as the Beowolves died like lambs in the slaughter.

All too soon, there were three left. The lead wolf charged with a wild swipe. I blocked and removed the offending limb, then stabbed into its eye felling the beast. It collapsed into dust, carried off by the wind.

The other two charged me at the same time, much like the first two. I hacked off their heads and sheathed my sword in one motion. They dissolved into dust just like their brethren.

Silence.

*End song*

I exhaled heavily, nodding in satisfaction that it was a good practice session.

'Let's see. Twenty six Beowolves in roughly, five minutes… Not too shabby.'

Nodding again, I turned and began walking home. I smiled at the idea of a nice warm shower, followed by breakfast.

It was a good morning.

*End chapter*

 _ **A/N: WHOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **That was awesome! So, you all got a first look at Haruki the cat Faunus swordsman.**_

 _ **Now, this is only the beginning to our first hero. We still haven't breached on his Semblance…**_

 _ **Or his**_ **second** _**weapon.**_

 _ **So, one done. Three more to go. Stick around for the 'Oni of Vale' Iwao.**_

 _ **Thank you all for watching, y'all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff… And I'll talk to you guys next time!**_


	2. Prologue 2

_**A/N: What's up you guys? Welcome to the second prologue of HIRO!**_

 _ **Now, we've already covered Haruki the cat Faunus swordsman. Now, we move onto Iwao, the 'Oni of Vale'.**_

 _ **Now, a warning. Iwao is not your typical hero. His way of stopping the enemy is brutal at best!**_

 _ **So this is where the blood and guts warning comes into play. If you can't stomach gore, turn back now. For those of you that are sticking around…**_

 _ **Let's get it started!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First chapter**_

Prologue 2: I trailer (Oni)

*?'s Pov*

I sighed as I waited for the next guard change, crouched up on the roof of an apartment complex across the way. I was swiftly becoming bored.

Something that would need to be rectified, for everybody else's sake.

I perked up as I saw the two schmucks turn to the gate, which was opening to let the next guard detail through.

I grinned from beneath my mask. 'Show time.'

Pulling out my kanabo club, dubbed Onryo, I fell from the rooftop to land perfectly on my feet not unlike a cat. I spun my club on my finger and ran for the gate.

The four White Fang guards all looked at me at once, and I saw four faces stretch into masks of abject horror.

Understandable. It's only natural for weaker animals to fear a predator.

Leaping at the quartet, I brought Onryo above my head and channeled my strength into the perfectly made steel club. As I reached the ground, I brought the kanabo to the ground and…

*BOOM*

Sent them to the moon. And blew the gates off the hinges with the shock wave alone.

'It feels good to wield such power.'

All at once, the noise inside the compound died. I stood slowly, shouldering my weapon as an old line from a children's book crossed my mind.

"Little pigs little pigs, won't you let me come in?"

And like the big bad wolf…

I proceeded to blow their shit down.

Charging at a lone grunt, I pummeled his skull in and watched as his brains splattered across the concrete like an overripe watermelon. And as if his head crunching against the ground was the starting gun, the rest of the White Fang encampment proceeded to scurry like cockroaches.

I chuckled to myself. 'How very appropriate.'

With that in mind, I ran for the 'soldiers' cackling all the while.

*Random White Fang Grunt's Pov*

'Fucking Oum man, this isn't what I signed up for!'

Things had quickly gone to hell in a handbasket once the Oni of Vale came knocking on our door.

Or rather, knocking it down.

I heard his insane cackling behind me, and I damn near shat bricks! This guy was treating like some sort of sick game. I pushed my legs to run faster...

Only to fall to the ground in pain.

As my face collided with the ground, I felt pain shoot through my right leg like a bullet. I looked down to see it bent at a very unnatural angle, the shin bone barely peeking through the flesh of my broken limb.

I heard him tsking behind me, and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"How unfortunate. You weren't quick enough. Seems like you lose."

I flipped onto my back and stared my soon to be killer in the eyes…

At least I would have, if I could see them behind the mask he wore.

A black traditional Oni mask, marred by three gruesome red slashes across its surface from right temple to left jaw bone, it was like staring death in the face as it laughed at your misfortune.

The rest didn't really seem out of place on the streets. A black side zip hoodie, with faded black jeans and black boots with red laces he looked just like every other civilian teen out there.

It was the mask, and the weapon that made things terrifying.

It was a steel kanabo club, painted black with silver lines and designs decorating the surface. Red light emanated from inside, especially under the studs that decorated the main body of the weapon.

It was named Onryo, after the spirit of vengeance.

I was about to meet my untimely end to this monstrosity.. This demon. I whimpered pitifully at the thought.

"Hey now, why the long face? You got further than anyone else, that's a great achievement. None of your comrades got this far."

I felt tears of absolute fear rolling down my face. I just wanted it to end!

'JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!'

"So, you get to see something interesting."

I watched in horror as he pulled the ring at the end of the club and the studs extended from the body, turning into spikes easily two inches long. I started hyperventilating, and he looked down at me.

"Tch, and here I thought you'd make a good last kill." The demon said, seemingly annoyed with my 'performance'. I watched as he brought the club over his head.

"Die, like the piece of shit you are."

I could only scream as the club rushed for my head. Then…

Darkness.

*?'s Pov*

I scoffed as I pulled Onryo from the Faunus' mangled skull. He fell with a wet plop, eyes devoid of the fear he felt in his last moments.

"What a pussy."

I chuckled as I turned away from the cat Faunus and began my trek home. I pushed the ring of my club back to its place, and the studs retracted back to their original state. I spun the club on my finger before sliding it back into its holster on my right hip before I leapt for the rooftops.

I had to move quickly. It wouldn't be good if my campaign of justice end now would it?

*End chapter*

 _ **A/N: …**_

 _ **Wow. I surprised myself with the brutality here, Good lord above.**_

 _ **So you've officially met Iwao, the 'Oni of Vale' (the name being very appropriate). You can now see he is a Lawfully Evil hero.**_

 _ **In short, if he has (or sometimes doesn't have) to kill to get the job done he will do so with a big ass grin on his face. He doesn't mind getting his hands dirty to get shit done.**_

 _ **Now, we have two more to take care of. So, stick around for Reo the Dragon Faunus.**_

 _ **Thank you guys again, and y'all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff… And I'll talk to you in the next one.**_


	3. Prologue 3

_**A/N: What's up y'all?! Welcome to the third prologue of HIRO!**_

 _ **Now, we've met our H man Haruki. And we've met our I, Iwao. We now move onto the R, Yamagata Reo!**_

 _ **So, this character is not as brutal as Iwao so no real warnings here. So, all is safe to proceed.**_

 _ **Let's get it started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First prologue**_

Prologue 3: R Trailer (Ryujin)

*?'s Pov*

I exhaled deeply, letting the atmosphere of the garden envelop me in serenity. I opened my eyes, feeling calm and collected after the previous interaction with my father.

'Still wants me to attend the academy.' I sighed at the thought. I rose, shaking off any negativity.

'No matter, just treat like every other situation you've found yourself in. Move forward steadily and traverse any obstacles in your way.' I nodded, feeling calm and collected once more. I grabbed my coat and pulled it on after brushing it of dust.

It was a gift from my mother, from a small clothing store that was rather underrated for the quality of its products. A large white trench coat that reached to just above my ankle, with a hood attached to the neck, the clasp in the middle held the coat together. Near my waist, two blue accents decorated with multiple silver designs stretched to its end. It was treated with various types of Dust to ensure its durability and longevity.

Underneath I wore a simple dark blue shirt, brown pants with various leather strips wrapped around my legs and grey boots. All in all, a rather out of place outfit comparatively but it served its purpose.

I grabbed my sword, which was a white katana named Kirin, and I strapped it to my back. With my weapons on my person, I turned and walked out of the complex for the clearing beyond.

*Five minutes later*

I stopped in the middle of the clearing, the grass reaching up to my hip which was no easy feat considering my unusual height of seven foot eight inches. The grass swayed in the breeze, my short straight white hair doing the same. I stood, waiting for my quarry to present itself.

Ten minutes later, I hear the hiss of a serpent on my left.

*Play Naruto Shippuden- Keisei Gyakuten*

Quickly reaching for my waist, I pulled out my bow and arrow Chameleos. A foldable bow, Chameleos was painted a dark emerald green on the limbs with the dark gray of the steel shining in the sun at its peak in the sky.

I quickly pulled back the string, an arrow forming at its most taut just as the twin heads of a King Taijitu surged from the high grass. I loosed the arrow, its silent journey ending quickly when it reached the eye of the black serpent head. It hissed in pain, its ivory brother doing the same in anger.

I quickly leapt back, gaining distance as I let loose with another two arrows. One caught the white head in between it's eyes and the other sailing over the black head. Cursing, I leapt back again drawing Kirin at the same time and landed in my stance.

The second arrow thankfully stunned the serpent Grimm, but didn't do so for very long. The Taijitu surged towards me again, heads striking from either side to catch me off guard.

Unfortunately for it, I was not so easily beaten.

I leapt into the air, twisting mid flight to graze the black head across the nose. I landed outside the reach of its coils. I planned to end the fight before I could become ensnared once more.

With that, I rushed headlong at the ivory side of the twin headed creature.

I spun under the head as it struck, swiping at the extended neck of the beast and successfully severing it. I turned to its ebony brother to find it right in front of me.

Cursing again, I blocked as the serpent headbutted me. Sliding along the ground, I thankfully remained on my feet as I halted my backwards momentum. I quickly rushed back in, aiming to end the fight before I could be hit again.

With that in mind, I infused my sword with Aura causing the Lightning Dust to react. Ivory bolts crossed its length as I surged forward with a final swing. The snake aimed to finish me as well, as it surged forward to meet me.

I landed behind the beast…

And it fell to dust.

*End song*

Sheathing Kirin, I panted heavily as I felt my Aura drop quickly.

'I really need to get a better handle on that, lest I run out of Aura in the middle of a much longer battle.'

Shaking my head, I decided to call it quits early as the King Taijitu had managed to put up an excellent fight. Nodding with a small smirk on my face for a well earned victory, I turned and began my journey back to the compound.

No doubt I was going to have to put up with my father again. I sighed at the thought.

'Oh well, all in a day's work I suppose.'

*End chapter*

 _ **A/N: And that's number tres! We have hit the home stretch y'all!**_

 _ **So, I know I'm going to hear**_ **someone** _ **complain about two swordsman or something to that effect. To which I reply…**_

 _ **Sorry John/Jane Doe. My story, my rules. Deal with it.**_

 _ **Besides, I have plans...**_

 _ **So, that being said, if you have Constructive**_ _**advice for me, drop it in a review or a PM for me and I will make the necessary changes as I believe that, since you all are reading the story, you can see where I done goofed.**_

 _ **If you can point it out politely, I'd appreciate that.**_

 _ **So,with all that said thank you all for reading and y'all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff… And I'll talk to you in the next one.**_


	4. Prologue 4

_**A/N: What's up y'all?! Welcome to the final prologue for HIRO!**_

 _ **You all know the drill by now. We've covered Haruki, Iwao and Reo. We now move on to Oliver Bowman.**_

 _ **Now, two warnings. Oliver isn't AS bad as Iwao, but Oliver isn't your typical goody two shoes hero either. That being said, don't expect mass slaughter like Iwao but there is going to be blood.**_

 _ **Also, Oliver again isn't your typical goody two shoes. There will be underage drinking so that's something else to look out for.**_

 _ **Anyways, without further delay...**_

 _ **Let's get it started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First prologue**_

Prologue 4: O Trailer (Gunslinger)

*?'s Pov*

I sighed as I sipped from the whiskey flask, my second in the last few minutes, in my hand and set it down on the counter as I rubbed away my exhaustion.

'A pack of bandits, twenty in all, and I'm already fatigued. I need to step up my training.'

I shook my head. The fact that twenty bandits managed to wear me down this easily was infuriating. As I uncapped my flask again, I heard a chair being pushed out behind me and the heavy footfalls of one of the bar patrons.

I sighed again, annoyed with the events about to take place.

 _Here we go again._ "Can I help you bud, or do you want to start something?"

I turned on my barstool to see a beefy, muscle bound brute of man flanked by an overweight slob and a rat-like stick of a being. All three seemed infuriated by my presence.

"You're that bastard Bowman's kid right?" The 'leader' of the trio asked drunkenly, and I unconsciously scrunched my nose at the smell of cheap liquor on his breath.

"Yes. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed that this thug brought up my father. I wasn't entirely pleased with the man, being away for a good portion of my life.

Though, he tried to rectify it by training me. But that after _that_ happened.

The overweight blob spoke and pulled me from my darkening train of thought. "We've got business with that prick!"

I cocked an eyebrow, questioning the mental capacity of the three beings in front of me. "I don't see what you want _me_ to do about it. He's off on a job."

The brute of a man growled, reaching for me. "Then we'll start with you."

"How's about you fuck off?"

I pulled an empty bottle off the bar, one the bartender hadn't gotten around to discarding, and smashed it against his face cutting him just below his left eye and causing a surprising amount of blood to spill.

But, more importantly, it gave me an opening.

I pulled out my knife, dubbed Toothpick, a standard bowie knife with a dark oak wood handle.

A simple weapon. But it's all I needed for this.

I lashed out at the brute again, taking advantage of him reeling from the bottle, and slashed at his chest and stomach in quick succession. The blob came at me next and I gave him a nice shot to the jaw with the butt of the knife.

The stick pulled out a dull, crappy pocket knife and I scoffed at the puny piece of sub par steel. I spun the knife around in my hand and cut the blob across both eyes to blind him and put him out of commission.

The last 'fighter' was officially crapping himself, his grip on the knife shaking violently. I chuckled, seeing the fear in his eyes as I calmly, slowly walked towards him spinning the knife in my hand as I did.

As I backed the gut into a wall, I decided to say my piece. "I don't know where you got the idea of attacking me, or thought it was a good idea. But I'll spell it out for you."

Here, I had the tip of Toothpick barely a centimeter from his throat. "You. Fucked. Up."

I spun the knife to hold it in a backwards grip and I struck him across the temple, sending him into dreamland. I sighed, holstering Toothpick on my right hip and unscrewing my flask as I turned to walk out.

'Fools, all of them. To go against a stronger force…'

'Ultimately means destruction.'

*End Chapter*

 _ **A/N: So, a shorter chapter to round this out for you guys. But, be thankful it wasn't Iwao levels of gore.**_

 _ **All in all, I'm trying to keep some surprises for you guys to make things interesting for you guys. So, just keep an eye out for later chapters.**_

 _ **Imma cut this A/N short 'cause I've got a pressing engagement to attend. So, thank y'all for reading and you all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff… And I'll talk to you guys in the next one…**_


End file.
